


Frisk tries to do things

by Plank_the_Almighty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is bolded text, MY ONE WEAKNESS, Moody demon child, SO, for now anyway, no one else - Freeform, thats pretty much it, things are going down hill boys, things weren't ok to begin with anyway, time for a temporary 'everything is awful' break, time for some FUN TIMES, upgraded those tags and warnings a bit, we've had our fill of funny and cute right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plank_the_Almighty/pseuds/Plank_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories where Frisk tries to preform every day activities on the surface</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisk pours a glass of milk

We join Frisk during their morning ritual. They are sat a counter, a gallon of 2% milk and a large glass cup sits in front of them. Ever so slowly, the remove the lid of the milk, and lift it up with a huff over the cup. They pour it about half way before stopping and setting the jug down. They then take the cup and **smash it against the nearest wall** with a loud sigh. “Please stop.” Whispers the child, before moving to take a less breakable cup out of a cupboard above where they are seated. They set the cup down on the counter, then pour the milk once again about half way. Much slower, they reach forward and take a hold of the cup. They lift it to their lips, **before dumping the entire thing on their sweater**. Frisk lets out a long groan, looking down at the mess they have made of themself. “Come on...” They mumble out, sliding off of their seat and moving across the kitchen to grab a few paper towels.

They clean themself off as best they can, before going back over to where they were seated and jump back up onto it once more. **They then take the entire jug of milk and throw it across the room, where their first cup had sailed first**. Frisk gave up, resting their forehead against the counter. “You’re impossible...”


	2. Frisk helps Toriel with the groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has an unhealthy obsession for Peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches.

Today, we join Frisk as they have just returned from the store with their Momster, Toriel! Toriel has taken a large majority of the purchased goods already, instructing Frisk to bring in the rest. Frisk looks into the trunk with dread when they realize they have been left to carry in two bags, one filled with a few loafs of bread, the other with three cartons of eggs. They begin with the one bag less likely to cause a mess if an outburst were to happen, the bread. They wrap their arms around the bag, and  **immediately catapult it as hard as they can over their shoulders** . Frisk is beside themself with aggravation. “Seriously?” They grumble, walking over and bending over to pick the bag up. “Can’t have peanut butter and chocolate without bread, you know...” Suddenly, they are able to lift the bread and move it inside to the counter, where their mother is currently putting things away.

 

They then go back out to the car for the eggs.  _ The eggs _ . Frisk was begging to remain in control for this. They slowly pick the bag up, and begin moving towards the house. Baby steps, one could say. Once inside, they had just stepped into the kitchen  **when their foot finds itself sliding almost gracefully off to the side** , causing Frisk to trip and fall on all three cartons of eggs right in front of Toriel. The next hour is filled with cleaning the mess, crying, and sending their tall skeleton companion off to buy more eggs. Frisk is now sitting in their room, glaring at a red eyed reflection of themself. “Why.” They say, it wasn't even a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this idea the other day, thought it would be pretty neat to try out. Hope I did it justice! Next up: Gardening.


	3. Frisk starts a garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong?

Gardening! A wonderful hobby to have! Frisk stands outside, behind the house they have come to know as “Newer Home”. Asgore, the king of Monsters and their kinda-dad has cleared out a patch for them to begin planting! Frisk had picked out some rather pretty flowers to start growing, so they knelt down in the dirt with a small shovel. With a huff, they stuffed it into the dirt and  **flung a nice big scoop right into their face** . They flinched, and fell back with a loud yelp. Now that hurts when you’re not expecting it. Frisk stumbles inside the house to wash off their face, thankful their eyes were closed when they did that. An hour of confidence building later, Frisk finally returns to the outside world and is allowed to plant some of the seeds they have bought. Taking a watering can, the slowly go over the freshly dug soil until finally,  **they splash the remainder of the water on their face and sweater** .

Frisk is now wearing a purple tee-shirt with the words ‘Small Medium at Large’ on it, accompanied by a picture of a a crystal ball, which itself had a small picture of a Clifford the Big Red Dog in it. They have no idea why but they love this shirt. 12 minutes later, Frisk manages to water the seeds, taking a speedy approach to their attempt this time. Back inside they go to sit on their goatdad’s super chair, relaxing from their day of stress. At least, they only do so until they hear Asgore yell from outside. One scamper later and Frisk finds their patch of garden space covered in mother loving  **BUTTERCUPS!**

  
Both they and Asgore cry for the rest of the day, ordering takeout for dinner.


	4. Frisk does arts and crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes about as well as you think, and worse!

Aw yeah arts and crafts. Always a fun time for schools and summer camps. Frisk has been at this camp for 2 whole days without a mishap, which has gotten their hopes up so high! They have so much energy, and they were going to spend it on making popsicle stick figurines of their friends and family. There sat a big basket of the items in question, on a metal shelf painted bright yellow to appeal to the childish nature of children.  _ Which totally worked _ . They bounce over to this shelf, and grip the basket. They pull it out, turn around, then  **trip on absolutely nothing** . They land face first into the pile of many pieces of thin wooden leftovers, only a peep able to escape them before the basket tips their way and gets the sticks all over the floor and their face.

 

It took maybe 20 minutes to talk them out of crying and to clean up the mess their unfortunate fall had made. They were now sat back at their cute toy-like technicolored child table, with glue, some popsicle sticks, and a pair of tiny gloves. They really spoil the kids in this day and age, huh? Frisk don’t need no gloves, so they just begin working. They are able to easily enough create Papyrus with the sticks, a pleased little smile coming over their lips. Next is Sans, then Undyne, then so on. The final  **two** had to be made now. As they begin working on the first one, they feel their arms lock up a little bit, making the whole process awkward and slow. About half way through, they  **squirt a good portion of the glue onto their hands** , causing a sticky mess their young mind can’t handle.

 

They crying can’t be stopped this time, so they sit in a corner for maybe an hour to get it out of their system before trying again. This time, they DID wear to gloves. Take THAT, mister moody! They finish up mystery figure 1, then begin working on the next one. When they pick up the first stick,  **they immediately end up jabbing it into their eye.** The next few minutes are spent with loud crying, making other kids panic, then eventually being shipped off to the hospital. Mother monster of the ages is the one to come pick them up, needing to wear a bandage around the wounded area for a small while. This was the worst camping experience they have ever had....


	5. Frisk is fed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little payback.

Frisk is currently laying in their bed, their eye still covered up from their previous injury. This bites. This whole situation is just the worst. Their mind traveled to some rather dark places then, from their quickly declining mood. Their whole life up until this point has been nothing but misfortune from these terrible shows of moodiness. Maybe it's time for a little... 'Payback'. If hurt is wanted, then it is hurt one shall have. Frisk scooted over to the side of their bed and hopped down onto the floor, slipping into their Papyrus themed slippers that let out a very quiet 'nyeh!' with every step. You'd think it would get annoying, but _No_ , these things were great and they loved them. Through the dark house the child traveled, rounding a corner **with a rather heavy thump right against it** , bringing a good deal of soreness to their poor body.

 

This was fine, all apart of the plan, right? There was an air of hesitation, almost like the house itself was curious over what they wanted to do. They shuffle into the kitchen, **tripping and landing on their knee with a thud**. They didn't land as hard as they thought they would, but it still hurt. They let out a small huff, trying not to be loud while they recovered from the minor shock. They were still just a kid, so it was totally worth taking a break over. Once they are feeling better, then progressed further into the kitchen. They move over to the drawers where all kinds of kitchen tools are kept, then open the second one down. This is where the heavy duty tools were kept. This unfortunately meant that is where the _**Knives**_ are kept. They take out a steak knife, their skin growing goosebumps. They felt a bit startled, but they were Determined enough not to care.

 

They scamper back to their room quickly, before anything terrible could happen. The sun was going to come up soon, so they needed to hurry before anyone woke up. Got that feeling of dread yet? You'd better, things are only going to continue going down hill! They lock their door, then find their mirror. They are intimidated by their own reflection, s intimidated as they can be with these sheep themed footie-pajamas. They remove the patch from their eye, giving their reflection a dull glare. They didn't like their eyes, they disliked the color. They hold the knife up, hand trembling with an unseen resistance. They stare at it for a few moments, then hold it with both hands up to their already wounded eye.

 

What was that saying? 'An eye for an eye'? That's what went through their head in the moment of truth.

 

It isn't long until they are discovered, their screaming a dead give away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, when I find the energy to care again. =D


	6. Frisk goes Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping right past the hospital visit, huh? Alright, fine then, WE'RE DOIN IT LIVE
> 
> Still keeping those new tags though, gotta keep up the 'everything is terrible' streak.

New day, new brand of misery. Frisk is currently all dressed up in a costume, which is apparently a giant fuzzy bumblebee. They wanted to be overly cliche vampire, but Toriel's puppy dog eyes can melt their way into anyone's heart. So, off they go to retrieve the sweet ambrosial treats known as 'Candy', in a party with one tall skeleton(tm) and a short armless lizard dressed as a fish. It was pretty funny, he even had a custom made basket that looked like a certain someone's helmet. It even had a little light where one of the eyes was! Papyrus, being the absolutely perfect strategist he is, directs his band of candy hoarders into a rich part of town. Thus begins the hunt, and this night's mishaps.

 

It begins when approaching the first house, which had one whole step to climb before one reached the path up to the door. This filled poor Frisk with dread, for we all know what antics happen in stupidly simple situations like this. They take a deep breath, then walk up to the step and lift their foot up. Slowly, sloooooowly, they lower their foot on top of the step. Then, while pushing up,  **their weight shifts a bit too much and causes their foot to give out**. This means, of course, their ankle twists and they fall face first into the concrete that makes up this path. Despite the pain and sniffles, an extra two fist fulls of candy manages to fix them up. NEXT HOUSE!

 

MK was pretty steamed, because Frisk had much more candy then he did now. He DID trip on the way up to the next house, but Papyrus ruined his chances of more loot by explaining 'THIS WAS NORMAL FOR HIM, HE'S FINE!'. Damn honest skeleton... Frisk didn't get any candy from this house, though. Here's why! While walking up to the house (And bypassing a downed lizard), one of the decorations gave them quite a frighten!  **This of course means they had to tear it down and reduce it to small strips of cloth and plastic**. They felt so bad they didn't even make it to the door, they just hid behind Papyrus and wept while he apologized for them. Nobody wanted to know how they were able to do that whole thing bare handed, so all was forgiven. 

 

The rest of the house hunting went pretty well, honestly. Papyrus had to hold their hand the whole time, sure, but that made everything go well! He was smart enough to realize that his mighty presence was enough to keep these 'odd happenings' from happening at all! So, all goes well, and the party returns to the tave- Erm, home, and begins to go through their spoils. Papyrus gets every piece of candy that was skeleton themed, as payment of course, while the kids get the rest. Trades are made, arguments are had, and finally Frisk is able to return to their room with the spoils of war.

 

**Waking up in the morning would reveal to them that all their candy(Except the chocolate) was dumped out the window and taken away by garbage men**. Needless to say, plenty of crying and a small tantrum is had. Only a handful of 'happenings' really happened, but they were pretty impactful, you gotta admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need me a new batch of ideas, because I have the memory of a goldfish and lost my list.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should totally post things for Frisk to try and do for whatever reason. I'll take'em!


End file.
